Fantasy Castle
by KuraiAmore
Summary: What happens when our beloved hero, Naruto, accidentally falls through a portal behind the bushes, only to be sucked into a place where Yaoi rules supreme? Yaoi, suggestive-ness, bad language... Crazy humour people!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters used in this story all belong to their respective creators and companies. There are far too many to list...  
Warnings: Everything that was listed in the summary, and more...

**Fantasy castle. **

As the cold winds blew up his dress, the blonde boy tried to pull it down while others were just staring at him.

'It's all his goddamn fault! That stupid no good son-of-a-carrot! I'm going to punch him so hard that his eyes are gonna pop out!'

"HI HONEYY," screamed out a tall man dressed in a bride's gown. He lunged on the blonde boy while the blonde boy tried to pull him off.

"This is stupid! Why can't you be the girl instead? At least the bride's gown doesn't blow up in front of everyone!" said Naruto as he rushed off to find Sasuke.

"Awwwws, Naruto come back, why don't you? Who cares about that ugly-looking Sasuke!" yelled out Rock Lee.

When Naruto started to look for Sasuke he saw a big hole under some bushes…

"What's that?" As Naruto tried to look in closer his whole body just fell in the hole and he got swept in.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING FLYING DUCKS!" screamed Naruto. Naruto fell down with a thump and looked up to see what had happened.

"Merghh, where am I?" asked Naruto.

"WELCOME! You must be Naruto aruto baruto caruto daruto earuto faruto garuto haruto iaruto jaruto karuto laruto maruto oaruto paruto qaruto raruto saruto taruto uaruto waruto xaruto yaruto zaruto!" said some man.

"Please, don't ever call me that again, who are you and why do you know my name?" asked Naruto.

"I'm Yu-Gi-Oh."

There was a moment of silence, a long silence.

"Now that was really awkward," said Naruto, looking sideways. Naruto lifted up his head and turned his head to the so-called-boy named Yugi. He had yellow hair with red and pink stripes along the spikiness of the hair. "Okay, so have you seen a boy really tall, very handsome, has black hair, and looks like he's running away from someone?"

"Not that I heard of, but I'll help you look for him," said Yugi

Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh walked down a path that seemed to look like chocolate. "Is this chocolate?" asked Naruto curiously.

"No, its poo… no crap it's chocolate," said Yugi

"Whoa! That's awesome! That's wickedly genius, who made it?" asked Naruto happily.

"It's natural, go, eat it if you want," said Yugi. Naruto went on the floor and started licking it, it looked wrong at first but then Naruto saw other people licking the floor too.

"Wait a minute, you haven't told me what this place was yet," Naruto turned to look at Yugi, but Yugi was gone. Naruto got frightened he didn't know anyone but Yugi at the time; he wondered what he should do. Naruto was getting tired; he didn't eat anything ever since Sasuke went missing and Naruto trying to find him.

"Hey, what you doing here?" said a tall person with orange hair.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" said another tall person with orange hair.

Naruto noticed they were twins.

"Hey, little kid, have sex before?" asked one of the twins.

"Uhh, yeah, with Sasuke," replied Naruto honestly.

"Oh, good, he's not tight, it always hurts when it's too tight, right Kaoru-kun?" asked one of them, so Naruto assumed that one of them was Kaoru.

"Ah, but you said I was too tight, did that mean I hurt you? I'm sorry Hikaru," said the other, which Naruto assumed again that one of them was Hikaru.

"No, no, your tightness still fits my cock; your butt was really warm," said Hikaru.

"Oh, I'm glad I thought I hurt your cock in some way," said Kaoru.

They both hugged and Naruto stood there blanked out.

"We haven't forgotten about you little boy," said Hikaru chuckling.

Naruto felt a shudder on his back and guessed that his back had goose bumps.

"Urghmm! Mmmm, harder please!" yelled out Kaoru.

"No, don't come yet, I want to come together, it's better and the pleasure will just be more fun," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru! You know I never can hold back!" screamed out Kaoru crying.

"No, don't cry, I'm sorry," said Hikaru embracing Kaoru.

While that was happening, Naruto had to face the pain by watching the both of them having sex. They were in a position like the number 69. That was a weird way of saying things, but it was true.

_All Hikaru did was suck on Kaoru's cock and he cries because he couldn't come at the same time as Hikaru? This is even worse than me and Sasuke!_

Then it hit Naruto… "SASUKE! I completely forgot about Sasuke!" Naruto rushed out of the door and Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each other and wondered why Naruto needed the leader.

"Aiyahh! It's night and I'm looking for that no good son-of-a-carrot! What am i? stupid?! I love him, yes, but I know why he would have avoided me and ran away like that," said Naruto sadly. Naruto turned around to look for more clues on where Sasuke could be. Naruto saw signs leading him this way to another until he finally reached a shop.

"Maybe Sasuke is in here!" Naruto had his hopes up.

Naruto opened the door, and to be welcomed by another man taller than him, he had brown hair and very gothic clothing, along with a silver-haired man and a blonde man all wearing, pretty much the same clothes.

"And who might you be?" asked the brown haired man.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you," said Naruto.

"I'm Sora, the silver, Riku and blondy here is Roxas," said Sora.

"Yes, umm have you seen a black haired guy come pass here? The name Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"The leader? Why would you need him for?" asked Roxas.

"Leader? Okay, I know this place is scary, but Sasuke is no leader, he's my boyfriend!" said Naruto.

"Hah, very funny. This Sasuke is our leader; he's the king of yaoi," said Sora.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

It was a very very long silence, even longer than the one with Yugi.

"Okay, prove it to me then," said Naruto with a smile, surely Sasuke isn't the king of yaoi. No way could he ever be, thought Naruto in his head.

"Okay, look at this poster over here," said Roxas.

Naruto went up to the poster in the shop and stared at it.

He saw Sasuke's hand holding up a little bottle with lots of little chibi people in it, on the other hand Sasuke was holding a paper with cocks all kinds of different sizes. On the poster Sasuke had an evil grin and he had a crown on his head.

Naruto stared at the poster for a really long time. While Sora and Roxas was having fun poking Riku in the stomach.

"Where is this castle? This yaoi castle?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, Oh! I'll take you there! I know the way!" yelled out Roxas.

"Oh, okay, thanks then."

"No! Roxas, god damn it, you CAN'T walk out in the dark! Remember what I told Sora?" said Riku angrily, and finally talked.

"But I want to come!"

"I want to come too!" said Sora.

"Does this mean I have to go as well?" said Riku sighing.

"Yup!, no matter what, were always a threesome thanks to Sasuke!" said Sora.

Naruto realised that somehow Sasuke didn't really need Naruto, he's already got a whole kingdom to look after.

As they all went out of the shop, Naruto felt a bang bang in his heart.

"HOLY SHIT! Riku! It's LU XUN!!" screamed out Sora.

"Who?"

"LU XUN! HOLY FUCK MAN! IT'S LU XUN!" screamed out Roxas.

"Wait, Lu Xun, as in the Lu Xun as in the most sexiest person in the world and famous to everyone around?" asked Riku.

"HOLY YES!" both Sora and Roxas screamed.

They both ran up to Lu Xun and hugged him so hard it looked like he was dying.

Naruto just stared and thought back to Dynasty Warriors the game, which Sasuke and him would always play.

"YOUR GONNA KILL HIM!" exclaimed Riku.

"No, it's alright," said Lu Xun with a smile.

"He sounds like a Prince, man Lu Xun your even famouser than King Sasuke!" yelled out Sora with glee.

"Famouser is not a word, not let the Prince go," said Riku angrily.

"I know I'm not famous than King Sasuke, everyone knows that I respect him like you guys do, he put me in a couple with Guan Ping," said Lu Xun with a cute smile.

Sora and Roxas fainted and Riku as always would carry both of them. Lu Xun looked weirdly at them both and turned to Naruto.

Naruto was happy now, he finally found a person shorter than him. "So, My name is Lu Xun, nice to meet you, Sasuke, you need him right? I'll take you to him," said Lu Xun kindly.

Naruto never knew how nice a person could be. Naruto followed while Riku was right behind him with two fainted obsessed Lu Xun fans. Lu Xun lead the way to the castle. It looked like 100 mansions all combined together, Naruto looked at the castle.

"Lu Xun, is this meant to be Sasuke's castle?" asked Naruto.

"What?! No, King Sasuke has a way bigger castle, this is my castle," said Lu Xun smiling.

"………………………………" once again Naruto had the longest silence but was broken by a sound.

"Ohhhh! More, more please! Quickly I'm gonna come!" this was coming out of the bushes and some sperm came spilling out of the bushes and onto Lu Xun's boot.

"HOLY NOO!" woke up Sora and Roxas.

They both jumped off Riku and got their sleeves and started rubbing off the sperm on Lu Xun's boot.

"No, please stop! It's just sperm it's okay!" said Lu Xun.

"LU XUN! Damn it, where have you been? I was worried sick!" said Guan Ping looking exhausted.

"Don't worry, I was just helping out Naruto," said Lu Xun.

Lu Xun's smile went straight, he turned to see where Naruto was, and found him looking at the bushes with his mouth open widely.

"Naruto?" said everyone.

Everyone came over to see what happened in the bushes.

Everyone was now opening their mouths wide, everyone except for Riku.

The two bodies on the floor… one fat, one skinny, the skinny one had long silver hair with one bad eye, and the other fat one was old and seemed to be an old grandpa. There were only two names that could fit into this.

'Pegasus and that old grandpa of Yugi's.'

And they were having sex, which is very revolting to see.

"What the fuck?" said Riku.

"That's horrible!" said Guan Ping.

"Ewww," both Sora and Roxas said.

"Actually age doesn't really matter, and you can't stop love," said Lu Xun.

Naruto just couldn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes were scarred for life. And the only nice comment for them was Lu Xun's.

"I'm sorry," said Yugi's grandpa "I'll just put on my clothes and go, I'm sorry to have disturbed you in any way."

"Ruin our fun, thanks," said Pegasus with one evil eye.

"How are we ruining your fun?! You're the one who disgusted us with your filthy ways, and of course it was disturbing!" said Riku angrily. Yugi's grandpa just stood there nakedly in shame. While Pegasus was about to get his cards out to duel. Naruto stood there once again just blankly looking at nothing, trying to erase images of what he saw. Lu Xun looked at Guan Ping…

"Guan Ping, why did you say that to them? It's rude, what if I was old and wrinkly? Would you still love me?" said Lu Xun sadly.

Guan Ping loved Lu Xun with his heart, even if he was old and wrinkly. Guan Ping had nothing to say. Lu Xun turned to Naruto…

"Sorry Naruto, I think I'll be walking alone to King Sasuke's castle, Riku, Sora and Roxas will take you there instead," said Lu Xun.

Lu Xun walked off.

**Chapter 1: End**

Beta Note: Hi guys! I'm KS! Just wanted to point out the review button down there! Please leave a comment! I know that Shuwazi's friend would really appreciate it if you did. I know that this isn't written as well as some other fics out there, but please be nice and point out anything that needs fixing. :D I also realise that, as a beta, I haven't really edited this well, but I wanted to keep the fic as original as possible. well, anyways, that's my message for you guys... Hope you enjoyed!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fantasy Castle: Chap2**

"That's so sad!" Sora and Roxas both said crying. Riku took two tissues out of his pocket and handed each of them one.

"I never knew that Lu Xun could be so sad about this," said Naruto.

"It's because he loves Guan Ping a lot, and if you know the full story, you'd understand," said Riku.

"Might as well tell me," said Naruto dumbly.

"Lu Xun, when he was born, he was raised by Guan Ping's brother. Guan Ping got jealous and never liked Lu Xun, but then Lu Xun always loved him. Every time Lu Xun wanted to get close to Guan Ping and talk to him, Guan Ping would always push him, but, at that time, Lu Xun's only wish was for Guan Ping to know that he loved him. But every time he said 'I love you', Guan Ping thought that Lu Xun was lying. Lu Xun had a bad life, and he couldn't express his feelings for Guan Ping, so he left the house where Guan Ping lived and fled to Australia by foot. But then one day he found this place and saw Sasuke. Sasuke fixed everything up, by telling Guan Ping that Lu Xun always loved him, and now they're together, and Guan Ping always would love Lu Xun," Riku reiterated, taking a deep breath from talking for so long.

"Oh, that was a long story, was this true, Guan Ping?" asked Naruto.

Guan Ping nodded his head lightly, tears streaming down his face like raindrops.

"I never knew he loved me that much, and I was so stupid by pushing him away," said Guan Ping crying louder.

"Go after him," said Naruto.

Guan Ping tried to put on a smile then he left chasing after Lu Xun.

Now the only people were left were the two weirdos, angry Riku and bored Naruto.

"Naruto! Ever since you left us earlier, we got angry, so now were going to come with you!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah! We're going to come with you," said Kaoru.

"Sheese, who else is coming with us?" asked Riku pissed off.

"Me, Kyou from Fruits Basket. That goddamn Tohru wanted to marry me, but I wanted to marry Yuki, so I ran all the way here to join you guys instead," said Kyou.

"Count me in! Luffi, from One Piece," said Luffi stretching out his arms to pat everyone on the back.

"NO! Don't touch me!" said Riku looking scared. Everyone wondered why he was scared of rubber hands.

"I'm not scared of rubber hands, I'm scared of rubber ducks!" said Riku. Now Naruto realised that all three of them were weird in a way. Naruto just wanted this to be all done and over with. He wanted to see Sasuke.

"YAHH! Yuri! Calm down! The Maou shouldn't be out at this time! It's dangerous!" yelled out a beautiful boy that had blonde hair.

"Shut your mouth, Wolfram, JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL!" yelled out a black haired man.

"Yuri! Just calm down!" yelled out Wolfram.

"We need to get him to calm down!" said another man with brown hair.

And soon came along a purple-lish, silver-ish-haired man, a guy with glasses, another man with orange hair and a man with long dark black hair.

They all came to help the black haired man. As the scene took place, Naruto couldn't believe that things like this ever actually happened in reality - whatever happened to ninjas?

"Go Pikachu! You go and put that cock of yours inside that Bulbasar!" screamed Ash, randomly coming out with another Pokeball in his hands.

"Okay, lots of people are coming out, and I'm really pissed, and Naruto you really don't want to see me pissed, because I get very angry and I can punch anyone and I can't stop myself, so can we JUST go to King Sasuke's?" said Riku all in one breathe.

"What's with Riku?" asked Sora to Roxas.

"I dunno. I get sad when he gets angry," said Roxas.

"Me too, it's too sad to watch," said Sora.

They both let out a small giggle and whispered something to each other and then both jumped on Riku and gave him a big sloppy kiss on both of his cheeks.

"Oh, Riku don't get angry anymorerer!" said Roxas smiling.

"Yeah, it just ruins the fun for all of us," said Sora.

You couldn't notice it but Naruto did; Riku blushing and a very tiny smile crept onto his face. This made Naruto smile, but what Naruto needed to make him laugh and smile the most was Sasuke, only Sasuke.

Tears tingled in his eyes, and he knew straight away that all the people was around; he didn't want them to find out, he never wanted people to worry for him, it will just make him cry more. He quickly wiped the tears and saw the others way ahead of him. He was glad - now he could cry a little bit.

"Naruto? Hurry up, your slowing everyone down!" said Riku.

"Mmm, coming," said Naruto.

Finally they were there - they were at Sasuke's castle, and a big castle it was. Lu Xun was right, it was big ten times bigger than Lu Xun's. Naruto just stared at the castle while the others went in.

"Oi! Get your bum in here, or Sasuke's going to start putting he's big dick in it!" said Sora laughing.

"Hahaha! That's funny! Hey Riku, why don't you say something to piss off Naruto!" said Roxas.

"Sasuke likes someone else other than you?" said Riku. He had no idea what to say. Naruto felt tears coming back; he tried his hardest to stop them but it flowed, and it kept on flowing.

"Oh no! We're sorry! We didn't mean it!" said Sora quickly.

"No, it's my fault, I should not have cried," said Naruto, he wiped his tears AGAIN, and kept on walking. Riku, Sora and Roxas got worried and said no other word while walking through the corridors of the big castle. (Luffi and Kyou were left behind before) The castles had many doors and every time they would open one, there would be two or more men having sex, and if there was no sex, there would be masturbating.  
1st door, Mitsunari and Yukimura; 2nd door, Megaman and Protoman; 3rd door, Soubi and Loveless, and so on and so on. When they reached the 67,890th door, it was Santa Claus with Mr. Frost, and that was disturbing. It was even worse than Pegasus and Yugi's grandpa. There were many disgusting ones and many hot and sexy ones, but the worst one of all was Squidward and Patrick from SpongeBob SquarePants. Everyone was really disgusted, Riku even vomited!

They finally reached the last door, opening it only to be assaulted with the scene of Sasuke with a man sucking his dick (and what a big dick that was). Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing, what he was hearing (groaning noises), what he was touching (Sora's arm); Naruto just couldn't believe it. He let his tears fall down this time, he didn't care.

Naruto walked out slowly and gradually sprinted.

"Naruto! WAIT!" yelled out Sora and Roxas.

"Uhh, Naruto?" said Sasuke trying to breath.

'Naruto? Wait, please wait!' thought Sasuke.

Sasuke made a run for it even though he just came. The boy sucking Sasuke's dick sat there out of breath, before looking up at the three weird boys. His eyes turned to gray and scared. The three of them started bashing up the poor boy.

Naruto was sprinting and sprinting and sprinting, he couldn't stop, he didn't want to. Sasuke was hoping for a way he could catch up, he ran as fast as he could, and got a grip of Naruto's hand.

Naruto tried to fling off Sasuke's grip but it didn't have any effect whatsoever. It rained. (It always rain at this dramatic parts, so I'm gonna put a rainbow)

It suddenly stopped raining and a rainbow came. The rainbow had all different colours, it was black first, then red, then yellow, then orange, and so on etc. etc.

"Naruto, I'm sorry," said Sasuke sadly.

"It's okay."

"I'm really sorry, all I could think about was yo-"

Before Sasuke could finish off his sentence…

"Liar," said Naruto crying.

"But I'm not lying, I DO love you! All I did was think of you and everyone looked like Naruto to me! I thought of what you did too, it's not like you didn't do anything either!" said Sasuke, his voice getting louder.

"At least I did it for you! I didn't cheat on you, I just went away without telling you, and yet you still couldn't forget me? And far out, let the stupid rainbow go away!" said Naruto angrily with tears.

The rainbow went away straight away and tornadoes came.

"I forgive you, but let's trust each other now, okay?" said Sasuke trying to stop the conversation, he was tired, really tired. Naruto looked at him, he couldn't keep secrets from him, he never told lies, he always spoke the truth to Sasuke. 'But why wouldn't Sasuke? He didn't tell me he was the King of Yaoi, it's no wonder as to why he couldn't even keep up with me while looking after a whole kingdom,' Naruto thought and thought hard.

"It's over," said Naruto tears refusing to stay.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke couldn't hear anything, he couldn't do anything. He stayed in one spot and tears flowed, flowed and flowed. Naruto gave him a kiss on the cheek, and didn't smile, his eyes were hazy and dark. Naruto left in silence and the silence broke again when Sasuke had to say what he needed to…

"I'm not giving up!, you're my lover! I'M NOT GIVING UP! Far out, I love you, don't leave me!" said Sasuke crying, he fell on his knees and cried heavily.

"You have a kingdom to look after, I can't be with you. You, of all people should know that," with that said, Naruto left quickly. Sasuke couldn't say anything more. If Naruto didn't understand that Sasuke loved him, Sasuke would have to show it to him. Sasuke got up and went to his castle.

The next morning Sasuke went to pay a little visit to Naruto. He went back to the real world, and soon he reached Naruto's house with a flash. He went in after realising that the door was open and, and after looking around for a fair bit, he still couldn't find Naruto anywhere.

'Where could he be? Where could he have gone off too?' Sasuke thought hard. He got scared, where could his Naruto have gone to? Sasuke got worried; he thought hard about where Naruto could have gone. He then thought about whether or not Naruto even got out of the hole in the first place...

Sasuke jumped right back in the hole behind the bushes and got swept in.

"Naruto? Where are you? Please come out!" yelled Sasuke with all his voice. No one answered.

Sasuke was worried, what if he could never see Naruto again? He would never forgive himself.

"Hey, where were you? Naruto was waiting ages for you in the bedroom," said Riku, appearing out of nowhere, as was the habit of the people in his kingdom.

"Huh? My bedroom?" said Sasuke astonished. He quickly panted with glee and ran straight home, to his bedroom three floors up. When he got there, he saw nothing but a flower petal on his bed. He touched it and then saw a letter written in red pen. It looked suspiciously like blood. Sasuke shivered, and quickly read the letter…

**' Dear Sasuke,**

**You know how it was over? I guess it's true. You never loved me and I guess we weren't meant for each other, it's just the way things are. I hope you find yourself happy with the person sucking your fat dick yesterday, bye.**

**Love Naruto & Lu Xun (added for fun)'**

Sasuke stared at it; it looked fake.

**Fantasy Castle: Chap2 End**

Beta's Note: I don't get it... I was only asked to make sure that this was grammatically correct... Well, it was funny... sorta...


	3. Chapter 3

_Beta's Note: Okies, since I have no way of contacting the author of this fic (and I blame Shuwazi for that), I'm going to be changing some of the parts to suit what I believe would have been better. However, there are some sentences that kinda just stuff everything up for me, so, please forgive anything that seems choppy or out-of-place. If the actual Author of this story is reading this message and keeping an eye on this, please please contact me. Make yourself an account and send me a message. I feel bad changing things without your permission, since this isn't mine. Yeah, as you could kinda deduce from that, I'm going to start beta-ing this thing properly.  
Anyways, I'm actually laughing at the number of hits that this little fic is getting. Seriously, it's almost pitiful. _

**Fantasy Castle: Chap3**

He ripped it and threw it in the recycle bin. 'That letter was so fake, the stupid thing. Like I'd ever fall for something like that. Whoever wrote that was seriously idiotic to even think that something as fake as that letter could fool me. Plus the waste of paper!'

Turning around, Sasuke saw a lump in his pillow; something that he hadn't noticed when he walked into the room. He punched it and upon hearing a whimper, quickly took the pillow case off. Rubbing his eyes at the sight, he looked disbelieving. Naruto was all tied up 'naked'.  
Sasuke was immediately felt his body fire up, his face flushing into a vivid shade of crimson. Whimpering, Naruto pleaded with his eyes for Sasuke to help him, but Sasuke simply stood there, drool accumulating at the corners of his mouth.

"This is going to be the best sex you're ever going to have with me, Naruto," Sasuke said, lust evidently pooling in his coal eyes.

Seeing the look of pure evil imprinted in Sasuke, Naruto couldn't help but blush intently. Desperatly, he tried to do something but his hands were tied up behind his back and both his legs were bound together at his ankles with rope. Squirming, he didn't miss the notion that Sasuke thoroughly enjoyed his helpless position.  
Naruto's legs were all bruised from the treatment that he had experienced earlier, which had landed him in this demeaning situation n the first place. However, Sasuke couldn't have cared less, knowing that his self-restraint was breaking. Strutting over to the bound ninja, Sasuke's hands gripped the loose ends of the rope that secured Naruto's ankles together. A split second later, a scream threatened to slip pass Naruto's gag, as Sasuka pulled the rope even tighter.

With his mouth sealed by sticky tape, Naruto could only give a muffled whine as Sasuke's hand caressed his cheek.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's gag off, and smiled.

"What do you think you're doing? Untie me now! It hurts; why'd you make it tighter for?" yelled Naruto at Sasuke.

Sasuke had nothing to say, nothing that he needed to say. He simply looked down at the form beneath him, before deciding to allow himself some fun, pulling and nibbling Naruto's nipple. Naruto couldn't suppress his groan, despite how much he tried.

"Like it?" asked Sasuke, smirking.

"S-Shut up!"

Moving upwards, Sasuke started licking Naruto's neck and soon sucked on it. Naruto groaned a little louder this time, not even realising when Sasuke had strategically lifted Naruto up so that he would be staring straight at the crotch of his jeans. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, already knowing what he wanted.

"No, I'm not gonna suck the whole thing. It's big!" Naruto exclaimed, exaggerating only slightly.

"Don't worry, like you're gonna die just from sucking a big carrot," Sasuke dismissed. "Now, unzip my pants."

"But I can't, my hands are tied up!"

"Use your mouth then," said Sasuke evily, knowing that he had won from the look of resignation on Naruto's face.

Naruto used his teeth to get a hold of Sasuke's zip and pulled downwards. A whole big dick flicked up right in front of Naruto's face, and he wasn't really surprised to see that Sasuke wore no underwear. However, he could never stop his amazement showing eery time he saw how big he was. Sasuke was really big. Naruto gasped and Sasuke smiled.

"Hurry up and suck it," Sasuke urged impatiently.

Naruto slowly enveloped the tip and gradually eased half way, being especially careful with his teeth, lest he bite down. For a while, he licked the half of the length that was in his mouth, until Sasuke's impatience finally got the best of him and he forced Naruto's head all the was down to his ball sacks. Naruto found himself struggling to breathe, inwardly panicking. Sighing at the thought of having to do everything himself, Sasuke gripped Naruto's blond locks and began thrusting into Naruto's open mouth, saving Naruto from doing anything. Being the wimp that he was in the story, tears trickled from Naruto's eyes, saddened at the fact he couldn't do anything. His eyes flickered upwards, however, once he heard Sasuke's groaning and he found a fire igniting in the pit of his stomach.

He wanted more; from Sasuke, from their relationship, from himself.

Sasuke grip on his hair faltered and, with his newly-made resolution in mind, Naruto did what was wanted of him; he sucked long and hard, making Sasuke come.

"Na-Naruto, well done, you did well," said Sasuke happily, still exhilarated from his orgasm.

Naruto couldn't bare the idea of swallowing all the sperm from Sasuke's big dick, falling sideways and doing his nest to expel all of Sasuke's essence from his mouth.

"Oi, we're not done," said Sasuke, leaning over and watching Naruto continuously spitting out sperm. "Seriously, you could have just swallowed it. Come on already, get in bed." Naruto nodded his head and gave a puppy-dog look as Sasuke lifted him onto the bed. He was still tied up, which he did not like at all.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"You okay?"

"Oh, of course I'm okay. After all, here I am, still tied up like some sort of rag doll after being forced to give head," Naruto hissed, obviously pissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sasuke reassuringly untied all of the ropes and let him free. Naruto smiled which meant a 'thank you' and made a place on the bed for Sasuke. Sasuke smiled softly, though he was still slightly apprehensive. He knew what he wanted now, and so did Naruto, it seemed.

"Are you sure I can go in?"

"Yup."

Sasuke wasted no time, immediately climbing onto the bed to join his lover. Kneeling between Naruto's legs, Sasuke made sloppy work of coating three of his fingers in his own saliva. Naruto took far too long, being the shy creature that he was when it came to sex, and Sasuke was getting too eager to be picky. Slowly, making sure that he didn't hurt Naruto too badly, Sasuke pushed one spit-slick finger into the quivering hole. He poked around for a few seconds, before simultaneously adding the second and third finger.

"Mergh!" groaned Naruto.

Sasuke kept on pulling in and out, until he found the place of Naruto's pleasure.

"Umph! Ahhh, ahhh" moaned Naruto.

"Oh, so that's the sweet spot, ey?"

Naruto flinched. Without a single warning, Sasuke took his fingers out and put his dick in straight away.

"Gah, too big! Sasuke, slow down!"

"Don't worry, it won't hurt much. You know you love it, anyways."

Sasuke thrusted, Naruto unable to help but moan in his usual ways.

_It was hot, so hot, I thought I was on fire, I couldn't breath._

"Sasuke…"

_Every move he made, I loved it, if only this could go on forever._

Sasuke slowed down his pace, not wanting it to be over too soon.

"I-in front too."

"Here?"

Sasuke started pumping Naruto's small dick.

"More, more, please Sasuke!" Sasuke did as he was told, thrusting and pumping as Naruto's erection just went up and up. Naruto couldn't hold it…

"Umph, gah, mmm, ahhh," moaned and groaned Naruto, spilling his completion.

"You were so fantastic," laughed Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled his cock out, only to find a very big hole and lots of sperm.

"I'll clean it later," smiled Naruto. They both embraced each other and fell asleep.

**In some other part of the story**_ (The beta does not know where)_

"Lu Xun! Lu Xun! Please, wait!" shouted Guan Ping in the distance. Luckily, he managed to pick up the pace Lu Xun had and catch his hand. "Lu Xun?"

Lu Xun tried to smile, managing to turn the corners of his mouth upwards, but there was no warmth in his eyes. Guan Ping didn't know what to say. He held Lu Xun's hands tighter.

"I love you."

Lu Xun made a small frown.

"Don't say things you don't mean," said Lu Xun sadly, so quiet that it was almost unheard. Guan Ping's face became pale white. He grabbed both of Lu Xun's cheeks with his hands and held Lu Xun still, drawing his face closer.

"I love you a lot, please understand that," Guan Ping whispered, leaning in to give Lu Xun a peck on the lips, and hugged him.

Lu Xun could feel the warmth of Guan Ping's breath on his neck. A single tear escaped him as he returned Guan Ping's gesture, cupping his soft hands over Gaun Ping's cheeks.

"What's wrong?" asked Guan Ping, upon seeing Lu Xun's tear.

"N-n-nothing, I just couldn't believe my wish would come true; that you would ever love me back."

"I'm sorry; I didn't realise when we were young, but now, I know. I DO love you so much, Lu Xun, so much."

Lu Xun turned backwards and hugged Guan Ping. Guan Ping kissed Lu Xun again, just with a more adult kiss this time. Rainbows shot up right in the air, and fireworks came, and Chinese music came, and lastly a dog came and farted.

Lu Xun and Guan Ping giggled.

"Have you seen a blonde boy by the name of Naruto?" asked a boy with red hair, who, like all the inhabitants of Sasuke's Fantasy Land, popped up out of nowhere.

"Yeah, he's in the castle of Sasuke's. Why do you ask?" said Lu Xun politely.

The red boy just smiled and bowed his head, and went off without a word. Guan Ping and Lu Xun became worried, questions entering into their head. Who was this boy? And what did he need Naruto for?

Lu Xun looked at Guan Ping and Guan Ping understood straight away. They were both about to run in the direction of Sasuke's castle, when a sudden voice called out to them.

"Hey wait! Can you please tell me where this little red haired boy went? He's going to cause a lot of trouble for my nephew, Naruto," said a random young lady with pink hair.

"Uh, he went that-a-way" said Guan Ping, pointing. Lu Xun nodded and the young lady with pink hair ran off in that direction.

"Good idea Guan Ping, but it wasn't really nice to give that young lady the wrong direction," said Lu Xun.

"Ah well, we'd get in more trouble if we give the real direction anyway," said Guan Ping before continuing with their dash towards Sasuke's castle.

**And now we're back in Sasuke's castle**_ (The beta is suddenly craving ice-cream, and has decided to make little notes at every scene change in a sad attempt to postpone beta-ing)_

"Naruto?" Sasuke woke up dazed. "Hey! Fatso, where are you?" Sasuke called Naruto's name again and again but heard no reply.

"King Sasuke! King Sasuke! There was a red-haired boy carrying Naruto out of the castle! We couldn't catch up to them. The red-haired boy brought a beyblader with him, I think?" reported one of the maids from Sasuke's castle, showing up as she was needed in the story.

Sasuke gasped. "Beybladers? They're not allowed in here!Only Yu-Gi-Oh duellists should have access; what's going on?" Sasuke stood up from the bed, starkly naked. "Get my clothes, quickly, I'll be in my sports car soon!" Sasuke wondered who in his Kingdom could have red-hair and a beybalader as a bodyguard.

Suddenly, a fit of giggles came from the window. Sasuke looked over to see a man with long, silver hair wearing a mad-ass black, leather costume, which was part of his design. One thing that was out-of-place, however, was a fluttering pink cape with little golden stars sewn into the fabric. It was very unbecoming.

"Do not worry! Sephiroth the Super is here! I have come from very far, just in that neighbourhood, near Cloud! Cloud will come soon with his chocolate factory!" Sephiroth let out a girlish laugh with his hand over his mouth. Sasuke lifted one eyebrow up. "Naruto, that's who you're looking for right? Anyways, I found him. He and the other two guys he was with went into Cloud's chocolate factory and Cloud got angry, cause they started eating all his chocolates, so I think we should fly there." Sasuke looked at over at the eccentric man that Sephiroth was in the story.

"Fly?"

"Yeah, I got a cape and everything, no harm done," Sephiroth said, twirling his cape around.

Sephiroth picked up Sasuke and they both flew off. Sasuke had never been to the Chocolate factory before, and because only five children were allowed, he was going to be the sixth.

"We're here!" Sephiroth did a spectacular landing, and put down Sasuke.

"The factory is sure small," Sasuke commented and went inside.

Lo and behold! Every room he wandered into was full of chocolate. Sasuke felt sick, looking at the large amount of sweets that covered the floors. Sasuke roamed around everywhere, but he still couldn't find Naruto.

'_Yeah, thanks. Right after, the best sex we ever had just to be taken away by two guys, I couldn't even protect him!'_

Sasuke didn't give up, however, and he found new friends along the way; the five children who had been lucky enough to draw the golden ticket. A new pokemon and Harry Potter's seme, Professor Snape, Mickey Mouse and of course, Milhouse and Bart Simpson from 'The Simpsons'.

Sasuke didn't mind them following him, because as they were the five children who had received the tour of the rather small chocolate factory, he was sure that they knew where they were going.

"Ha-ha! Mickey Mouse knows that Cloud's office is that-a-way!" said Mickey Mouse enthusiastically.

"Ah, okay, thanks for your help slash assistance," said Sasuke sarcastically. Sasuke made his way to Cloud's office, where he could hear the sounds of his lover's voice.

"Gah, Gaara, go away! And get that booblader away from me!" yelled out Naruto, looking at Gaara over his shoulder.

"He's not a bad guy! He's just Tyson! Come on, he's a legend!" yelled back Gaara, as he chased after Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke felt so much happiness in his heart. Latching onto Naruto as he ran past, Sasuke pulled Naruto into a gentle hug.

"Umph, Sasuke? Sasuke!" Naruto gave Sasuke a big smile.

"I found you, I found you!" Sasuke was so happy he let out a big hooray and did a little teeny dance, then lifted up Naruto and spun him around.

"Hey, calm down! Gaara's here, did'ya know that?"

"I noticed."

"Nice to see you again, jerk," Gaara looked at Sasuke with eyes filled with disgust and loathing.

"Same here."

Naruto looked at Sasuke then looked at Gaara, before looking back at Sasuke.

"What you did to Naruto in the past; you still remember right?" said Gaara angrily. "You hurt him in everyway, you killed him! And my mum sacrificed herself to save Naruto's life!" Gaara stared into Sasuke's deep dark black eyes.

"Get a life, Gaara, and stop putting your nose into other people's business!" Sasuke and Gaara looked like animals fighting each other, even if the only thing they had done was throw insults at each other.

"Stop it, please!" Naruto pleaded, feeling left out since the fanfiction was supposed to be based solely on him and Lu Xun.

Gaara backed away, walked in the other direction and out the door.

"Hey! Get all your bums out of here except for The King, Naruto, and the five children. The rest of you get lost!" Cloud called, waving his hands around to address his point. Naruto was beginning to wonder just how the people of Sasuke's land could materialize out of thin air, like Cloud had.

Everyone whose name had not been called walked out of the factory.

"Cloud! I've been looking for you, Rufus was too. We gotta go up to heaven and take care of some business," Sephiroth shot a flirtatious smile and wink in Cloud's direction.

"Already? No wait, give me a second, I just need to take the factory with me," said Cloud letting out his own set of wings. Sasuke turned to the five children and waved, meaning for them to leave as well. Tugging on Naruto's hand, he pulled him out of the factory and they watched as Cloud carried the factory away with him. Then, he turned to Naruto.

"Did he do anything to you?" Sasuke asked.

**Fantasy Castle: Chap3 End**

_Beta's Notes: Lookie here people!! I actually did a real job of beta-ing for this chapter!! I've twisted a lot of the wording, as I'm sure I had mentioned before, plus, I've added some of my own sentences. Like, the description of Sephiroth's cape, the notes in-between scene changes and even the line "** feeling left out since the fanfiction was supposed to be based solely on him and Lu Xun" **I had fun writing it, though, so I can't complain. It was hard, I'll admit. Anyways, don't expect this kind of treatment for every chapter. The quality of the chapters all depend on my beta-ing mood of the day - maybe I'll even post up a chap that hasn't been beta-ed at all!! Muahahah Anyways, to the laughable number of people reading this,** comment/review** ya? ANDDD SOMEONW FRICKING GIVE ME THE EMAIL OF THE AUTHOR!!_

_And yeah, I admit that the ending of this chapter was off. Hey man, I'm not the author!! To the author: sorry for taking so long with this anyways, but really, I do need your email. It's hard beta-ing something for someone without me knowing what kind of situation you want to create. If there's anything that you don't like with this version of your ff, please contact me somehow._


End file.
